In many conventional memory devices, access to the memory is controlled internally by a microcontroller along with additional, hardware-based logic. The functions that can be performed by the microcontroller and the additional logic are determined relatively early in the design phase by way of mask plates used in the photolithography of the memory device. In many instances, the preparation of mask plates represents a significant investment in research and development resources. Thus, modifying a mask plate can bring about a considerable delay in the production of the memory device as well as incurring additional research and development costs.